Ichigo's Sunset Overdrive
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: After a contaminated energy drink turns the citizens of Sunset City into a ravinous group of mutants, it's up to a substitute soul reaper hero named Ichigo Kurosaki and his awesome Harem of girls to fight for the survival of Sunset city! Rated M for all the fun stuff and the Paring is IchigoXHarem. Please Read and Review!
1. Sunset Apocalypse!

Chapter 1: Sunset Apocalypse!

(Opening A/N: I'll be the first to admit, I am sooooo addicted to Sunset Overdrive! But let's make this interesting, let's have Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach be the hero of this story and give him a harem of girls watching over his back. This story is rated M for blood and gore, violence, adult language, drug references, nudity, and lemons. Plus the pairing is IchigoXHarem, also I do not own Bleach or Sunset Overdrive for they are rightfully owned by Tite Kubo and Microsoft Studios along with Insomniac Games. So here we go!)

This is our hero, Ichigo Kurosaki and this is what you're probably thinking -**Totally Screwed!** And right about now, you are correct!

"Oh shit! This is so not happening!" Ichigo says as he sees the train splitting in half and derailing.

He then jumps from the train and combat rolls onto the platform, where there are flames and mutants coming out of the woodwork. One mutant tries to attack our hero but he manages to roll out of the way before the mutant could do any damage to him.

"Don't touch me!" Ichigo says as he makes a break for an escape. "Okay, now I need to get out of here." He also adds, he then jumps on some cooling fans and cars to prevent any mutants from attacking the orange haired hero.

Now our hero's objective is to get back to his apartment, but there is only one problem...there a horde of mutants blocking his way. And to make matters worse, Ichigo doesn't have any weapons to fight with.

"Okay, I just need to get back to my apartment." Ichigo says to himself, and he starts to grind the telephone wires leading to his apartment.

But then a Hurker comes out of nowhere blocking his chance to get inside his apartment so he pulls a 180 and finds a survivor holding a gun.

Hey, Over here! I got a gun!" The survivor shouted, but then a winged mutant comes out of nowhere and swoops down catching the poor dude and flies off with him and he also drops the gun.

"I'll never forget you, person who's name hasn't even been noticed." Ichigo said unenthused.

Now our hero has his first weapon, the Flaming Compensator! This gun can shoot flammable substances at enemies and set them ablaze. Now to give this baby a test run. Ichigo then grinded the rails and telephone wires shooting the mutants below, as soon as the mutants were dealt with...the Hurker comes out of nowhere and decides to make mince meat out of Ichigo.

"Oh shit!" Ichigo cursed as he saw the monstrosity of a mutant tried to bulldoze him, he tries every which way to fight, but alas...Our orange haired hero is on the verge of death! But not to despair, our hero has a guardian angel on his side, a girl by the name of **Orihime Inoue-One of Ichigo's Harem Girls!** Comes to save Ichigo from the clutches of death.

"Hey, Over here you big dumb brute!" Orhime shouted as she fired her AK-FU at the Hurker and at the smaller mutants that followed. Now it was time for Ichigo to make a break for his apartment!

"Okay Now time for me to get back to my apartment!" He said to himself, and he grinded the rails and telephone wires back to his apartment.

As soon as he got to the rooftop entrance, Ichigo then heads straight for his apartment and barricades the door using his shelf and barricades the window using his refridgerator. After barricading the window, Ichigo then pulls out a beer from the refridgerator and drinks it. And as soon as he closed the fridge door, there was a post-it note reading, "6 p.m. Dont be late or you will be fired!"

**Three Hours ago...**

The Fizzco company was about to release it's popular energy drink, **OVERCHARGE**. And there was a huge party happening and Ichigo was a one man clean up crew for this shendig! People were drinking the energy drink and dancing to the music, but all Ichigo wanted to do was play video games. Either that or call one of his many girlfriends to either hang out and play video games with him or get lucky and have a little fun in bed with them. So when Ichigo gets a chance, he finds a private place to just to play video games on his smart phone. But his fun time was ruined when a drinker of the energy drink was getting sick and he tries to ask Ichigo for help.

"Don't come near me, I might hurt you!" Ichigo said, but it didn't matter, the man that jumped our hero was turning into a mutant!

But that was only the beginning, there were more mutants coming after Ichigo as well. And he was being chased to the train station, there he found what was just the beginning of the **APO-CAL-YPSE!**

**[DUN, DUN, DUUUUUH! TO BE CONTINUED...]**

(A/N: Alright, I have beaten the game and no way to start back over from the beginning! Ugh! I wish there was a New Game+ mode, then that'd be sweet! But if you guys want more chapters, you gotta review! I still will be accepting constructive criticizm as long as it's not too negative and/or bombing. And I'm looking for honesty, tell me what you think. If there's something you wanna see, let me know. I'm always looking for more way to improve the story and make it better! So, until the next chapter...this is BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	2. Hero Of Sunset City

Chapter 2: Hero Of Sunset City

(Opening A/N: I would like to say to Mr. Unknow, that I will grant and approve your request of having Mayuri Kurosutchi develop and create the AMPS for Ichigo to use and Nemu will be a part of Ichigo's harem of girls as well, and this gives me an idea, how about having Nemu building the guns for Ichigo to use as well! She could be the female Two Hat Jack. Anyway let's fight some more ODs!)

Ichigo decided to change into some more appropriate attire, basically his style wasn't a button up shirt and kahkis, no he preferred to kick ass with a graphic T-shirt, biker vest, skin tight denim jeans, and sneakers. As soon as he opened the fridge and got the last bottle of beer...the OD broke through the window and knocked down the refridgerator blocking the window and the horde started to pour into Ichigo's apartment. But help came on the way in the form of an old man by the name of **Walter-He knows how to make an enterance! **And he shot up the OD in the apartment.

"Meet me up on the roof if you want to live." Walter says to Ichigo and he disappears, Ichigo then heads for the roof and sees Walter standing on top of the rooftop entry.

Walter tosses a crowbar onto the roof for Ichigo to use as a makeshift bluntforce object. Ichigo then picks it up and uses it as a substitute for a sword. And without warning, a group of OD climbed onto the roof and have Ichigo surrounded and it was time for Ichigo to use his video game skills and use them to keep himself alive! The OD attacked and Ichigo dodged and countered them.

"Hey old man, you can help me, ya know?" Ichigo said but Walter didn't budge, instead he kinda wanted to test him and see what Ichigo can do to survive.

"Let's see how you can hold out." Walter said, and more OD came and attacked Ichigo, but this was the kind of moment where Ichigo proves his heroic ability by using his substitute Soul Reaper powersin real life.

The power surged through the crowbar, and he knew that deep down...Ichigo's powers were waiting for release and want to be used on those that made this world what it is.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted as he unleashed a powerful attack on the OD swiping them clear off the roof!

Walter was impressed that Ichigo was for real, but it was time for Ichigo to use some makeshift guns. Part 1 of Ichigo's Trainning was complete, now it was time for Part 2.

"Meet me in the basketball court, it's time to see if you can handle guns." Walter said as he jumped off the roof, Ichigo then followed and made it down to the basketball court. "Time to see if you're good with a gun, here take this." Walter also added as Ichigo to the vinyl record shooting gun called the "High Fedelity"

"What do you want me to do with this?" Ichigo asked kinda out of curiousity, but there were more OD to kill. So Ichigo shot a vinyl at one of the OD killing it. "Whoa! That's new!" He also added when he killed an OD using a record.

"Try to use your acrobatic skills when you kill them to help with your chances of Survival." Walter said, and Ichigo got onto the fence and started to grind the top of the fence and more OD appeard when they tried to attack Ichigo, they were cut down by more records shot by Ichigo who kept moving and shooting OD.

"Next?" Ichigo said as he took out all of the OD in the area.

"Okay, that's enough for today! There's someone who wants to see you, he says that he knows you and there's a girl with him as well." Walter informs our hero, but who is this mysterious person?

They head over to the Brewery where they met a man that kinda looked a little suspicious and the girl was easy to depict, she also was a part of Ichigo's harem. Her name was Nemu.

"It's been a while Ichigo." Nemu said as she walked up to Ichigo and they both started to put each others tongues in their mouths.

Then there were veins sticking out of the man's forehead and he was having steam roll out of his ears. This was a tell tale sign that the man was totally pissed off.

"Seriously, if you're going to do that, would you have the decency to get a room?!" The man snapped, but his voice is like that of the Captain of squad 12, it was Mayuri Kurotsuchi. But he had a human style Giggai on.

"Is that you in there Mayuri?" Ichigo asked, and he knew that both Mayuri and Nemu were going to help Ichigo on his quest to find out who tainted the energy drink and what happened to this city.

"Master Mayuri and I will help you along the way, He will supply you with the Amps and I will supply you with the makeshift guns." Nemu said, she wanted Ichigo bad, but not when Mayuri watching, he could punish her for her insubordination with Ichigo since she is a part of his harem of girls!

"Alright Nemu, I wish to purchase one of your guns please." Ichigo said, and it turns out that she usually makes guns using Overcharge. Ichigo then gave Nemu some of the contaminated energy drink, and she in return gave him a powerful revolver, codename: "Dirty Harry."

With a powerful gun in hand, it gave Ichigo all the more reason to fight the good fight and bring down those who are responsible for this little incedent. Mayuri then hands Ichigo a list of ingredents to make amps so he can use them to fight. The ingredients include, Fizzie balloons, Stinky Sneakers, Toilet Paper, holographic signs, and security cameras.

"If you can bring me the ingredients, then I should be able to make amps for you." Mayuri said, and Ichigo went out to find the proper ingredients. Then Walter called Ichigo over the phone and said that he wanted to meet up on the bridge!

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Tomorrow is the Comic Con, I am super stoked for this! Well here's to another chapter down. I hope to get some more reviews, more reviews means more chapters! So keep them coming and Thanks to all who read, review, fave, and/or follow! This really means so much to me when people take the time to review my work. Hope to get more chapters up as well! So until the next update, this is BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	3. A Special Rematch!

Paste your document here..

Chapter 3:A Special Rematch!

(Opening A/N: Alrighty, let's keep the fun going. I'm bringing in another one of Ichigo's harem girls, **Tier Hallibel**. And she's looking for some "fun" with our Hero Ichigo. So I'm going to add a lemon in this chapter! I can't make any promises that it might not be any good but I will try to do my best. Anyway let's go for chapter 3!)

Last we left our hero; he was being summoned by Walter to the overpass. But then another one of Ichigo Harem girls came to see Ichigo.

"Say Halli, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, he usually calls her Halli for short.

She just smirked and she was looking for some fun with Ichigo and maybe Nemu if she wanted to. And Hallibel is a master at S&amp;M, and she usually enjoys hurting people (As long as they're not OD) but not out of hate, but more out of tough love. She just crossed her arms and had a proposition for Ichigo.

"You still owe me a rematch, Ichigo. But instead of fighting it over video games, how about we do this for real?" Hallibel suggested, and Ichigo gave her his undivided attention.

"What do you propose?" Ichigo asked, she then gently placed her slender hand on Ichigo's junk, and they both locked lips with each other.

"Here's my proposition, we still meet the old man. What was his name? Oh yeah, Walter. We still meet up with him, but to make things interesting...let's kill some OD along the way. The first to kill the most OD and reach Walter wins. And if I win, then both you and Nemu will be my little slaves for the evening." Hallibel suggested cracking a smile.

"And if I win, then you and Nemu will just have casual sex with yours truly." Ichigo said, and both Ichigo and Hallibel settled it with another kiss to accept their conditions.

"You're on." Hallibel said, but Mayuri was just standing there with that same look on his face as he did when Ichigo was making out with Nemu and still won't forgive him for that.

"Is there anything on your mind that doesn't include sex?" Mayuri asked Ichigo, sadly this and video games are the only thoughts on Ichigo's mind.

"I wish I had an answer for you Mayuri, but it's either that or video games." Ichigo retorted, and just like that...both Ichigo and Hallibel jumped into a horde of OD and started using their skills from video game playing, to cut down the OD that were blocking them from Walter.

Hallibel wasn't going to lose to Ichigo; she lost to him on countless occasions. But he does happen to have a weakness, he hasn't been laid yet and seeing a woman's bare chest allows that woman to win. So given the opportunity, Hallibel pulls up her shirt along with her bra revealing her ample breasts. Ichigo just stood there looking at the beautiful creation of god known as breasts and she pulls her shirt down and runs off. But she was the first to reach Walter. And that was part one of the challenge now here's part 2. There were Scabs everywhere, and they wanted Walter's glider. So Hallibel and Ichigo were fighting off Scabs and making sure that Walter was able to do what he needed to do. Ichigo started shooting Scabs and Hallibel was getting more Kills than Ichigo. She was using a sword and cutting Scabs down in size killing a total of 45 Scabs where as Ichigo scored a kill of 30 Scabs, the fact is...she was going to win that bet against Ichigo, making him and Nemu her personal slaves.

"Damn she's good, and it looks like she's got the bet in the bag." Ichigo said, and the only thing he could do is admit defeat and the Scabs were all dealt with.

Hallibel won the bet and it turns out that our hero, Ichigo...and let's not forget Nemu, are her personal S&amp;M slaves. But before that could happen, Walter needed some muscle power from Ichigo and Hallibel left to get things set up for the evening to come.

"Are you sure this thing is going to fly?" Ichigo asked, Walter was sure that the glider was going to fly, if this didn't work then there's no hope.

"I'm absolutely sure this is going to fly, if it doesn't...then there's no hope for all of us!" Walter said, and he climbed under the makeshift glider to do some more work on it. "Hand me that wrench, please?" Walter asked, and Ichigo handed him the wrench from the toolbox. "Now I need you to lift the chassis." He also said and Ichigo lifted the glider, but there were OD coming their way.

"I might need to set this down for a bit." Ichigo said, and the OD was getting closer. As soon as the OD were about to attack, Ichigo sets the glider down and pulls out the "Dirty Harry" shooting all three with the words, **Just In Time! **Appeared after each shot, and the glider fell off of the launching pad and Walter was not happy about it.

"What a complete fuck up." Walter said, now he has to start back at square one.

"Tell me about it." Ichigo said, Walter was mad at him for destroying the glider.

"I mean you." Walter informs our hero, but Ichigo was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"What was I supposed to do?" Ichigo asked, soon after he felt bad that Walter scolded him like that. "That's a lot dad, who isn't really my dad." He also added, now it was time to check up on Hallibel.

He then walks up to the boarded up apartment, and he decided to look for Hallibel. Just then, he heard the sound of a whip cracking and he knew that was her. She then walks out to Ichigo with a bullwhip in hand wearing a dominatrix get up.

"About time, I was about to get started without you. Anyway take off your clothes, so we can get started." Hallibel said, Ichigo was kind of curious about this whole thing.

"Say Hallibel, are you sure you want to do this? And where's Nemu?" Ichigo asked, but Hallibel backhands Ichigo.

"Speak when spoken to slave, and you shall address me as 'Mistress Hallibel,' now off with the clothes. Is that clear slave?" Mistress Hallibel asked, and Ichigo removed all of his clothes including his underwear.

"Yes, mistress Hallibel." Ichigo said, this was going to be one hell of a night.

Hallibel then placed a blindfold on Ichigo and guided him to a chair, and Nemu was also naked and had a collar around her neck with a chain attached to it. She was also on her hands and knees like a dog. Hallibel then put a ball gag in Ichigo's mouth. She then took the whip and snapped it a few times. She then used the whip on Ichigo lashing him four times and blood started to trickle out of the wounds. Then Nemu starts to lick the wounds that Hallibel inflicted, and as soon as she got enough blood in her mouth, Hallibel then stuck her tongue into Nemu's mouth mixing Ichgio's blood with her saliva. This was turning her on, but she wasn't satisfied yet, she then sucked on Ichigo's nipples and placed a couple of electrical clamps on them. Then she attached the other end to a 12 volt car battery making Ichigo jolt and scream but his screams were muffled by the ball gag he was chewing on.

"Are we having fun slave?" Hallibel asked, she was just enjoying this and she removed the ball gag from Ichigo's mouth.

"Please mistress, I wish to only have the feeling of satisfaction with you." Ichigo said, meaning that he wanted to get busy fucking her.

"I'm almost at that point, slave Nemu...pass me the candle." Hallibel ordered Nemu, and she handed her the lit candle.

Hallibel tipped the candle over Ichigo's chest dripping hot candle wax onto the bare skin of Ichigo. She then locked lips with him again. He tasted the iron of his blood that was still in Hallibel's mouth after she collected it from Nemu's mouth.

"When can we do it, mistress Hallibel?" Ichigo asked, Hallibel unstrapped him from the chair and placed him on the cold hard floor. Nemu then placed her love opening over Ichigo's mouth as he stuck his tongue deep inside of her.

He was getting excited and so was Hallibel, she then took Ichigo and placed his love rod deep inside of her. With Both girls on both ends of Ichigo, they both locked lips with each other and kept thrusting themselves deeper and deeper into Ichigo until they reached the point of climax. And all three of them laid together happily for each other giving the satisfaction of sexual pleasure.

(A/N: Well, this took me a while to do, and with Comic-Con behind me, I really had a blast and I even got a load of comic books and anime figurines as memorabillia from that event, but the one thing I will never forget, it meeting some of the stars who played some of the shows that I loved to watch. Power Rangers, Got to meet four of them! Gigi from Farscape! Even Hacksaw Jim Duggan and Bushwhacker Luke! Good times! Anyway keep those reviews coming and ideas, suggestions and constructive criticism is always welcome. So until the next update, this is BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	4. Cooking Up Some Amps!

Chapter 4: Cooking Up Some Amps!

(Opening A/N: Now it's time to cook up some amps for our hero, and it's going to be a blast! But, let's save the talk for the end of the chapter...let's get it on!)

Ichigo was still a little sore from that little S&amp;M speal that he did with Hallibel, but it's going to be a bit before there's another lemon my friend.

"What do you mean 'It's going to be a bit?' I could go another round but with someone else!" Ichigo says to the writer, sorry Ichigo, my story, my rules.

And I've got something special for you and the other readers out there as well...but, I'm keeping it as a surprise. And I don't wanna ruin it! Ichigo started to grumble and mutter under his breath because he wanted another regular go with another girl. And he should understand like the rest of you of there, that good things come to those who wait, then Ichigo got a phone call from Mayuri.

"Say Ichigo, if you're done bickering with the author, maybe it's time to cook some amps. Come meet me at the brewery when you're ready." Mayuri said, and Ichigo headed for the brewery to cook up some so he can continue kicking more ass and getting in the sack with more girls.

Now this is where things get interesting, Ichigo was itching to fight more OD and he was also itching to find out who I've got planned for another girl for some fun in the sheets. He then heads over to the brewery and goes up to Mayuri.

"Alright, let's cook some amps." Ichigo said, he then turns the valve and Overcharge starts to flow into the vat.

But day turns to night, and the OD started to come out and they were wanting the overcharge. But Ichigo wasn't going to let them have it, so he decided to fight off as many as he could. But there was a major monkey wrench in the gears, a Hurker appears and is ready to break down the barrier. But Ichigo was armed with the flaming compensator in one hand and the Dirty Harry in the other! And Ichigo started to grind the wires with both guns in his hands, then shoots the OD along with the Hurker coming at the barricade with the vat cooking the overcharge behind it. As soon as the amps were cooked, the vat started to make some weird effects and the OD tried to get the overcharge, but the energy drink filled vat exploded killing the OD in the vicinity. With the amps cooked, it was time for Ichigo to equip it.

"How am I supposed to equip these things exactly?" Ichigo asked, wait for it...wait for it...

_**"HOLD UP THERE ICHIGO! I'LL TEACH YOU HOW TO EQUIP THE AMPS YOU NOW HAVE!" **_A large booming voice said, and Ichigo was looking around to see where it was coming from.

"Who said that? Is that you?" Ichigo asked, referring to me.

It's not me genius! It's the announcer of the game, duh! I mean if you weren't having your head up your ass...then maybe you'd open your world up a little more!

_**"AS I WAS SAYING, IN ABLE TO EQUIP THE AMPS YOU HAVE, YOU NEED TO GO TO THE CHARACTER SECTION ON THE MENU, THEN CHOOSE THE AMPS YOU WANT TO EQUIP IN THE EMPTY AMP SLOT, AND THERE ARE DIFFERENT TYPES OF AMPS, SO THE MORE AMPS YOU GET THE MORE ASS KICKING ABILITIES YOU WILL HAVE FOR THE AWESOMEPOCALYSPE!"**_

"Okay I get it now, and I was hoping the author wasn't really much of a smartass!" Ichigo added, hey!

I could replace you with someone else if I wanted to, so if you want that to happen, keep it up! ghwoaeperwa, whoops keys are kinda sticking.

"Well then stop whacking off while on the computer!" Ichigo snapped, sorry, can't make any promises.

Just then...he pulverized a camera.

**We're expecting some technical difficulties...**

**Apologies for the inconvenience!**

**-Author**

Well I hope you're satisfied Ichigo, that camera costed $12,000!

"Maybe if you weren't getting on my bad side, then this wouldn't happen." Ichigo retorts, what is this guys malfunction?

He then starts punching some props along with lighting and yet another camera.

**We're ****still**** expecting some technical difficulties...**

**Again, Apologies for the inconvenience!**

**-Author**

What the hell brah?! What's causing you to be so reckless? I mean we got a maniac on the loose!

"Oh you really want me to go maniac here? I can maniac!" Ichigo said as he imitated the Tazmanain Devil from Looney Tunes by spinning really fast and started tearing up the whole set.

**Okay, this is starting to get silly!**

**Once Again, Apologies for the inconvenience!**

**-Author**

I hope you're satisfied Ichigo, you're blowing the fucking budget down the drain! You know how expensive that shit was?!

"More than you can make in a single year." Ichigo said with a wry smile, hardy-har-har asshole! Anyway head over to the docks, that'll start your next job!

(A/N: If I start to lose people in the process, I do apologize. I was kinda throwing some stuff together, and I've been working on other projects as well. Life of an author right? Anyway, leave a review, leave a fave, leave a follow, just don't leave any bombs please. And a special thanks to all of those who have faved and followed my story, it means so much to me when you guys show your support! So until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
